The North America mysteries
by Flawnii
Summary: What if America,Canada and the Mexico's were never found?well easy they will be moving from place to place around America and they landed in New York when the nations meetings was happening so what if England,France and Spain finally find their lost lost colonies?
1. Introduction of Mexico!

Hi!im a newbie at this but this is my first fan fiction on here so let me introduce my characters!

north Mexico-the hotheaded/thinks he's tough but not/hardworking/competitive/over protective over his siblings/can't be taken seriously/religious/5'7/mole on the right side of mouth/a zigzag string of hair on right side/wears a bandanna

human name:Eduardo lopez Hernandez Gonzales

south mexico-tomboy/optimism/childish/can become just as a hothead like her twin/hardworking/can break a lot of promises(only little ones tho)/laid back/polite/and kinda has make facial features/5'7/mole on left side of mouth/a piece of hair poking out on the right side/has red earrings/short hair like /

human name:Maria Guadalupe Hernandez Gonzalez

They did fight in wars and Maria always wanted to fight in them but they were only guys so she disguised herself as one


	2. Chapter 1

**i never wanted to die more**

No one p.o.v

It was 8 am and Alfred,Matthew,Eduardo and Maria were casually unpacking in their new house well apartment and the reason why they moved is because they are older than 200 years old but they look 19 and for Maria and Eduardo they are 18 and they don't know why they are like this but because they don't age like others they don't want people to raise suspicions and probably end up in a lab with scientists so they move around the country a lot but this time they had a motive well Alfred did he just wanted to see how much New York grew in his own eyes so he was pretty excited and wanted to look around and visit a lot of places now,"Im so boredddd dudes!lets go now to the places I wanted to go now!"Alfred whined,"well if you stop whining and start unpacking we could go now"Matthew said while still unpacking but Alfred being Alfred he persisted so he kept on whining,"come on come on!we can come back later and I won't whine about anything the rest of the day!"he kept on whining until they finally gave in,"fine but only if and only if!you unpack all our stuff when we come back"Eduardo said with a annoying tone and Alfred looked at him with glee,"of course!"he replied and Maria just chuckled,"good now we don't get to do any work and we get to enjoy the city as well"she said with a carefree smile(a smile that really looks like someone else's smile)Matthew and Eduardo just nodded and Alfred didn't care what he had to do he just wanted to go now

-time skip brought you by the siblings playing with Native America-

alfred was pretty much skipping around but always going fast pace because he was very excited and couldn't wait to go see it

"al!wait up!"Matthew called out for Alfred because he was pretty much running,"al!be carful-"before he could finish his sentence al already ran into someone and they both fell on the ground so Matthew,Maria and Eduardo ran to Alfred's side to see if he's ok,"are you ok al?"Matthew asked while pulling up Alfred,"Yeah dude I was just excited"then all eyes were on the stranger,"Ah sorry dude I was just not looking"Alfred said while putting his hand out and showing that big bright smile but stranger just slapped his hand away,"yeah you weren't looking maybe you shouldn't be running like a bloody child"he said with a british accent and got up and brushed some dirt off of him and Eduardo wasn't fond of this,"Hey!pinche cabron who do you think you are talking back like that!i will gladly break your neck if you don't apologize or you don't need to apologize your death will be fine with me!"he shouted back but before the British man could say anything he was stopped by Matthew,"I'm so sorry you see we just moved here we are just not adjusted to this new environment so please accept our apologies"he said while Maria was holding Eduardo so he won't jump the British man,

"Ah yes well that wasn't very gentleman like me I'm sorry as well"he said

"cool now that that's done let's go see the lady liberty I haven't seen since like forever dude!"Alfred said,"since 1875"he mumbled that part so no one can hear and Matthew just nodded and waved to the British man goodbye and left with his overexcited twin and his screaming younger brother and his carefree sister.

 **OK OK I KNOW I KNOW AND IM SORRY ITS JUST EVERYTIME I TRY TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IT JUST KEPT ON DELETING ITS PROBABLY MY FAULT BECAUSE I DIDNT SAVE IT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT STILL so yeah I hope you enjoyed this late first chapter I will be adding England's p.o.v in this for the next chapter so yeah**


End file.
